


I'll keep you...

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun freezes, but he doesn’t cover himself, half expecting Minhyuk to turn around and pretend he never saw that.Minhyuk’s smile only falters for a second and instead of leaving, he shuts the door behind him.“Changkyunnie” is all he says and takes the few steps to the nearest bed, sitting at the edge with his legs spread.





	I'll keep you...

**Author's Note:**

> ...my dirty little secret

The first time, it happens unexpectedly, Changkyun on the floor of the shared bedroom, back on his bed and pants pulled down just enough to make it work.

He didn’t think much of the whole ordeal, a common practice for him when he returned from his schedules early and had the dorm to himself, only Hyungwon sleeping in the next room.

He is quiet, buckling his hips up and spreading the precum on his cock with his fingers, taking his time knowing everyone else will be out of the house for a couple more hours.

He hears a noise coming from the living room, maybe a door opening and closing, but he’s close and he knows the probability of someone coming inside the room isn’t that high.

He throws his head back the exact moment the door opens, Minhyuk stepping inside and stopping on his tracks. Changkyun freezes, but he doesn’t cover himself. He’s half expecting Minhyuk to turn around and pretend he never saw that, they know everyone jerks off in the dorm anyway.

Minhyuk’s smile only falters for a second and instead of leaving, he shuts the door behind him.

“Changkyunnie” is all he says and takes the few steps to the nearest bed, sitting at the edge with his legs spread.

Changkyun doesn’t know why, but he continues, slowly at first, hiding his erection under Hyunwoo’s too-long shirt he had thrown on him that morning. Minhyuk doesn’t do anything but smile, his eyes on Changkyun’s hands and he’s starting to get visibly hard inside his shorts, but he doesn’t touch himself.

Changkyun feels comfortable somehow, more turned on than before and he can’t shake the thought of Minhyuk enjoying watching him, getting hard because of him. Maybe wanting to touch him. He spits in his hand and goes faster, the tip of his cock red and flushed disappearing in his foreskin.

Minhyuk breaths heavily, his mouth open and his hands gripping the wooden sides of the bed. Changkyun wants…something, to tell Minhyuk to join him, to have Minhyuk’s lips on his body, anything could work in his cloudy mind at that moment, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t dare initiate anything with one of his group members, without knowing why they are in this situation, what Minhyuk wants and what Changkyun can take from him.

He tries to forget that Minhyuk is there, focusing on himself, his breathing, the little bolts of electricity down his length every time he touches the sensitive spot under the head of his cock.

“Come for me” Minhyuk commands, in a voice stern, but in the same time so low and soft Changkyun thinks he imagined it for a moment. He rocks back and forth into his hand, cock sliding with ease until he comes in his palm with a small grunt.

He looks back up at Minhyuk, taking a tissue from the bedside stand and cleaning himself, going soft. By the time he tucks himself back into his pants, Minhyuk is up, heading to the door.

“Good boy” he says, leaving Changkyun alone.

 

Changkyun stays there on the floor for a while, realizing what just happened. He jerked off in front of Minhyuk. His hyung and friend and group mate and a male. He enjoyed it. It seems like they both did. Minhyuk called him a good boy and he feels his dick twitch in interest when he thinks about it.

He knew he was into all that, he knew since that time he was making money playing with himself in front of his laptop’s shitty camera, anonymous men calling him pet names and tipping money to see him do one thing or the other. But Minhyuk, he was an unexpected surprise.

Everyone in the group had admitted at some point that they masturbated. When the others were sleeping, in the bathroom, in the living room in the middle of the night or the company toilets. But as far as Changkyun knew, everyone kept to themselves, despite all seven walking around naked more often than not, especially at summer.

Changkyun like everyone had his speculations about Minhyuk not being into girls that much. Despite obviously having a high sex drive, he rarely had any one night stands, like Kihyun or Jooheon did and didn’t seem to be too into graphic conversations about women.

Changkyun himself knew he was bi since high school and he was sure the others knew, since he was dropping subtle hints here and there, but they never had any direct conversation about some of the members not being straight and neither it seemed like anyone was bothered, so it was all good.

That night, when they gathered all together for dinner, Changkyun could swear Minhyuk looked at him and licked his lips, but after that, everything was normal, as if nothing ever happened.

 

 

The second time, it’s unexpected as well, but Changkyun doesn’t freeze, doesn’t hide himself. He’s the one to push Minhyuk into it.

It’s late, everyone worn out after practice and sleeping already. Changkyun at this point can distinguish who’s asleep by the sounds of their breaths and snoring. But someone isn’t.

He finds Minhyuk in the living room, all lights off and the television on, watching some old kdrama that Changkyun vaguely remembers the plot of. Like Minhyuk the last time, he doesn’t talk, instead sitting on the loveseat right next to the television, expecting some kind of sign from Minhyuk, but the elder only smiles softly, watching him with interest.

Changkyun was horny since the time they came back from the company. His plan was to take care of it at the shower, but Hyunwoo was next in line and too sleepy to wait more than six minutes and Changkyun only managed to get out less sweaty and a lot hornier. He knew Minhyuk was still up and decided to try his luck, even if he could freely use the bathroom now.

He opens his legs, watching Minhyuk’s face, lit up by the colors of the television, and he runs his palm on his groin, his already half-hard cock pocking out of his too short shorts. He didn’t wear anything underneath.

Minhyuk nods slightly and Changkyun strokes himself above his shorts. He knows he has a small cock, but he also knows it’s visually pleasing. And he can use it well. He craves everything Minhyuk can give him with a look, all the lust, the want. He wants to make Minhyuk so hard that he won’t be able to resist touching himself.

He takes his shorts off and lets them pool on the floor, lifts his shirt up and tucks it under his armpits, dedicated to put on a good show. He doesn’t miss the little motion, Minhyuk moving his pelvis, then settling on his side.

Changkyun prefers it to be a little rough this time, until he gets fully hard and starts teasing himself, rubbing his nipples, running his hands down his stomach, caressing his balls. All while Minhyuk isn’t missing a beat.

It doesn’t take him long to come, identically to the previous time, in his hand and some spilling on his shorts. He doesn’t care, drying it off with his shirt.

“Good” he sees Minhyuk mouth, before he gets dressed and leaves for the bedroom.

 

 

It becomes a habit, a kind of game between them, finding each other in empty rooms while the others are sleeping or away, in the company or the dorms. Sometimes it’s Changkyun jerking off in the shower and Minhyuk watching him sitting on the toilet lid and other times it’s Changkyun looking at himself in the practice room mirror and Minhyuk on a chair behind him. They talk no more than the short praise Minhyuk whispers every time one of them is ready to walk away. They don’t touch each other, until they do.

 

It’s a winter afternoon, everyone up since four in the morning for a music show appearance, then an interview, some mini-games and interactions with other idols and by midday they’re all off alone or in groups to practice, or their studios, or the dorms. The wind is howling outside, Changkyun waiting for the company car to come fetch him from his studio, a fifty minutes walk he would manage just fine under other conditions.

The car pulls up, the van almost empty, save for Kihyun already asleep next to their manager and someone else at the back, Minhyuk, waving at Changkyun and telling him to get in.

“It’s cold, isn’t it?” Minhyuk asks, Changkyun moving as close to him as he can for warmth, maybe too close, but they have an empty row of seats in front of them, Kihyun is asleep and the manager could care less as long as they keep quiet.

“Yes” Changkyun breaths out of his shuttering teeth, the car’s heated environment too harsh on his body, right after of the freezing cold and soft snow dressing Seoul in white.

“Let me warm you up” Minhyuk whispers into his ear and Changkyun isn’t sure what to expect when Minhyuk covers them both with his coat, thrown over their laps.

Changkyun relaxes, sees the traffic and knows it’ll take them a good while to be back to the comfort of the dorms. Maybe he should consider sleeping in his studio sometimes, the couch is good enough, if he buys a couple quilts and pillows.

He feels Minhyuk shifting next to him, expects to be cuddled, but instead there’s a hand fiddling with his belt and Minhyuk is smirking.

“Can I, Changkyunnie?” He asks, popping one button open and sliding down the fly.

Changkyun gulps down his barely audible yes.

“Be quiet, be good.” Minhyuk kisses the side of his neck, touching him above his boxers and Changkyun’s whole body responds to it, wanting more.

Minhyuk is quick to take Changkyun’s cock out of his clothes, stroking it under the coat, somehow just the way Changkyun likes it. Or maybe it’s just Minhyuk’s big, rough hand wrapped around him.

He breathes in and out slowly, too close to moaning, trying to keep his eyes focused on the road, to not get completely lost in the sensation and damn, Minhyuk is too good. Changkyun cannot help himself.

He reaches out for Minhyuk, caresses his leg, the inside of his thigh, feels the hardness inside his sweats and Minhyuk hums softly, a green light for Changkyun.

Minhyuk doesn’t let him do much more than touch him above his clothes, breathes out “just like that, it’s perfect” when Changkyun is running his fingers on the outline of his cock, while rolling his hips against Minhyuk’s palm.

“Hyung” he whispers, prays the manager won’t notice anything, “hyung I’m so close.”

“Wait for me.” Is what Minhyuk says and Changkyun tightens his hold around Minhyuk’s erection. “I’m so close too” he pants and Changkyun wants to kiss him, he wants to properly touch Minhyuk, wants to hear his hyung chanting his name and praise him.

There are so many things he wants to do and get done to him. He has been jerking off to the idea of Minhyuk so many times the past month that he thinks it’s unhealthy. But there isn’t anything else in his mind in those moments of pleasure, only Minhyuk.

If he could, he would get on his knees and suck down to the last droplet of Minhyuk’s cum, but then again, he has a feeling Minhyuk likes to watch more. It’s not a problem, because Changkyun enjoys being watched, Minhyuk touching him like these some sort of treat, the adrenaline of not being caught shooting through his veins. Changkyun feels pretty close to being high.

“So close” Minhyuk says and Changkyun feels him throbbing, coming in his underwear, eyes shut and head thrown back for the few minutes it lasts. He looks at bliss.

Soon, Minhyuk’s hand is moving again, pulling Changkyun’s foreskin to cover the tip and back down, tingling his balls and Changkyun comes screaming Minhyuk’s name inside his mind.

Minhyuk takes his hand out and licks it all off.

 

 

It’s spring again and Changkyun’s private encounters with Minhyuk have only increased, have gotten a bit more risky, sometimes when the others are awake, sometimes with the company CEO in the next room taking a call. Their ways haven’t changed much, but sometimes they jerk each other off, sometimes watch each other and there’s nothing more than hands involved. Changkyun asks and gets answers, Minhyuk loves the feeling of coming inside his clothes, the wetness before it becomes disgusting. He loves watching Changkyun come for him too.

They are at a hotel in Japan, a two-day stay for their first concert of the season. The lobby is full of people and the hyungs, Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Minhyuk with the manager are at the reception, getting their room keys and deciding where everyone will sleep.

It’s not such a big surprise when Minhyuk comes back playing with the hotel card in his hand, points at Changkyun.

“You, with me.” He winks.

The room is spacious, with two beds that practically make a double one, a couch, a big television and a mini fridge filled with overpriced snacks that they don’t need, but will eat anyway.

At first, they make themselves comfortable, Changkyun taking what he’ll need a lot out of his luggage and Minhyuk just throwing his suitcase and backpack at a corner, undressing down to a shirt and his briefs and jumping on the bed. It’s late and they had grabbed dinner at the airport, so they won’t go out, they have the night to themselves and Changkyun is sure he and Minhyuk are thinking the same thing.

Changkyun climbs on the bed and Minhyuk pretends to be watching tv. Changkyun knows he isn’t, not when he climbs on Minhyuk’s lap, not when he whispers how horny he is into Minhyuk’s ear and feels him shiver, biting Changkyun’s neck softly.

“Call me a good boy and make me come, hyung.” Changkyun says, flustered but grinding on Minhyuk like his life depends on it.

They won’t kiss on the mouth, an unspoken rule of what they are doing, but Minhyuk pushes him on the bed and kisses him everywhere else, makes Changkyun’s back arch circling his nipples with his tongue, holds Changkyun’s hips down.

“You know what I want?” Minhyuk asks, talking to himself.

“Me.” Changkyun is quick to answer and Minhyuk raises his eyebrows.

“Yes. Ride my thigh. That’s what I want. Take your pants off.”

Changkyun lets a small “fuck” slip out, taking his pants jeans off and throwing a leg over Minhyuk’s, getting on his knees on the bed, arms steadying himself behind his back.

“Do it like you’re desperate” Minhyuk lifts Changkyun’s chin, looks into his eyes “but don’t come like this.”

Changkyun moves against Minhyuk’s thigh, rolls his hips and grinds and is eager for a bit more of friction, his knee touching Minhyuk’s crotch and it seems to be more than enough for him.

“Hey” Minhyuk brings Changkyun closer by his nape “kiss me”.

Changkyun does without a second though, tilts his head and runs his tongue on Minhyuk’s lips, kisses him with his whole body and there’s nothing romantic in it, only raw need and his body aching for more and more.

They break the kiss to breathe and Changkyun is moving faster, chasing the sweet release, underwear stained, just like Minhyuk’s, their bodies sweaty and hands hungry to grip and mark and scratch.

“Stop” Minhyuk says, a palm flat on Changkyun’s chest. He lifts his body and turns around. “Take everything off and fuck me. Fuck my thighs.” He bends, holding the headboard, ass in the air and back dipping down.

Changkyun takes his clothes off and climbs back on the bed, trying his luck with touching Minhyuk’s hole above his briefs but all Minhyuk does is groan impatiently. He knows Minhyuk doesn’t want to take them off, he wants them to be messy, so Changkyun positions himself behind him.

Changkyun has never done this before, he has had sex, lots of it, but not this kind and with the first thrust between Minhyuk’s legs he thinks it’s a bit dry, but it gets better, they are both leaking down Minhyuk’s legs, moving together.

Changkyun’s cock is brushing Minhyuk’s underside and Changkyun can feel how hard he is, palming Minhyuk with his free hand, the other on the wall.

“Faster” Minhyuk moans, begs and Changkyun complies, too close himself, but wanting to drag it as much as he can. It’s a new feeling, Minhyuk’s thigh muscles in contrast with his soft skin, the deep grunts and the soft moans, Minhyuk’s dump bangs sticking on his forehead as Changkyun whispers every filthy praise he can think of into his ear.

He feels Minhyuk’s stomach muscles clenching, legs closing tighter and Minhyuk comes like that, bend over with Changkyun’s arms around him, cum dripping down the white sheets of the bed, slicking Changkyun’s cock.

“Come like this Changkyunnie, just” Minhyuk’s knees are giving up on him and so is his steady breath, “just like this”.

Changkyun thrusts deeper, faster, holds Minhyuk up just for a little more until he spills too, hot and wet cum mixing with Minhyuk’s own and they stop.

Minhyuk turns to look at him, spend, a moment before he collapses on the bed and Changkyun follows suit, the little pool of come and sweat next to their heads but neither having the energy to move.

“That was…” Minhyuk trails off, holding his eyes open with difficulty, “that was what I wanted to do for so long” he admits and Changkyun turns on his side to face him.

“Was I good?” Changkyun laughs and Minhyuk mirrors his expression.

“You were the best Changkyunnie.” Minhyuk says, “this is our dirty little secret.”

“Definitely dirty” Changkyun thinks of all the pairs of underwear Minhyuk has completely ruined. Worth it.

“I suppose after eating something you’ll be up for round two, right Changkyunnie?” Damn Minhyuk and his endless energy.

“Add a shower in between and after, and we’re set.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
